Love and Revenge
by xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx
Summary: Love is special but revenge is something much more serious and can cost you everything that is important to you. Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO I JUST GOT SOME IDEAS AND DECIDED TO TYPE THEM DOWN SO YOU DONT HAVE TO LIKE IT AND YOU CAN SAY IT SUCKS CUZ I COULD CARE LESS AND IF YOU DO LIKE IT THEN THANK YOU. ENJOY AND REVIEW PLEASE.

Love is something incredibly special and pure it can't be tainted or destroyed but sometimes it can be severly damaged beyond repair. This story is full of love, pain, hurt, happiness, anger, and revenge. And as we all know revenge can destroy everything special to you. And if you love someone enough you will do anything to protect them. Sasuke will have to learn that the hard way.

Sakura and Sasuke have been married for two years and Sasuke has just received a year long mission to sound to gather information on a mysterious group going south. Sakura understands that he has to go and it's just for a year it should pass by in no time and she is sure that everything should go fine. But what she doesn't know is alot can happen in a year long mission. Something terrible that will change their marrige forever.

''Sasuke-kun don't be so angry,'' Sakura pleaded as he threw more stuff into his bags angrily.

''I can't help it! Why did they have to pick me?'' He exclaimed threw a shirt into his bag and sat down on the bed.

''Sasuke-kun everything is going to be fine it will only be a year and then we will be together again,'' Sakura asured while massaging his shoulders.

''I guess so,'' he paused and continued,''I'm gonna miss you so much my pecious cherry blossom.'' He finished.

They pressed their foreheads together and stared at eachother for a few minutes. Then they leaned in and kissed with so much passion it was as if they weren't ever gonna see eachother again.

''I'm pregnant,'' Sakura confessed and smiled nervously.

Sasuke just sat there shocked beyond believe. It was finally happening he was going to have a family. He stood up picked her up and spun her around like in the movies. I always loved that.

She giggled.

''So it's ok?'' She asked and smiled.

He chuckled and nodded.

''We are finally gonna have a family together,'' She smiled again.

They both got ready for bed and dreaded the next day when Sasuke was leaving. They both had no idea what was going to happen on his mission.

_**ONE YEAR LATER!**_

Sakura was working in the hospital. After Sasuke had left she figured she had to do something to occupy her time and keep her mind off of Sasuke. Two monthes ago she had given birth to a beautiful and healthy baby girl with Sakura's pink hair and Sasuke's eyes. She was the envy of all parents in Konaha because their baby wasn't as cute. She was so special to Sakura she would give up her life for her just to keep her daughter safe. And today was the day that her husband was coming home and she couldn't wait to see him and show him their new baby girl, Yumi Mikoto Uchiha.

"Sakura!'' Ino yelled running down the hall.

Sakura turned around and smiled.

''What's up, Ino?'' She asked.

''Sasuke is here!'' She exclaimed.

Sakura smiled brightly and ran down the hall down stairs to the front door. To the entrance of the village. Everyone was standing around someone and shaking their heads. Sakura slowed and finally got through the crowd. She saw everyone shaking their heads at her sympathetically. When she looked at Sasuke she understood. His arm was around a strange woman with red hair. Sakura's eyes started to water. Who was this woman with her Sasuke-kun? The father of her baby girl. Their daughter. And he was with another woman. She just continued to stare at him with hurt in her eyes. She walked all the way to him. Him and his whore looked at her confused.

''Who is this woman, Sasuke-kun?'' She asked confused and hurt.

''Excuse me? I'm his finance,'' she said with a frown.

Sakura's world crashed down all around her. What was he doing? They had a child. Sakura burst into tears and ran as far away as she could. Sasuke and the mystery whore just stared after her like she was a crazy woman. Everyone else just stared after her sadly. None of them understand how or why he was doing this to her. But one thing was for sure, he would pay for it.

**HOW WAS THAT? REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE.**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER FOR LOVE AND REVENGE HOPE YOU LIKE IT. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS IN A VERY LOOONG TIME BUT MY PARENTS COMPUTER IS BEING A BITCH. ENJOY CHAPTER TWO! :)**

CHAPTER TWO-EXPLANATION!

_**NORMAL POV!**_

Sakura was walking into the Hokage's office and saw Sasuke and Karin. Sakura looked down sadly.

''You called for me?'' She questioned.

''Yes. It appears Sasuke lost his memory and this 'lovely' woman was 'kind' enough to remind him that he is her fiance,'' Tsunade said with a fake sweet voice.

Sakura's eyes widened and she turned to look at Karin with hatred. Sasuke looked confused as to why they were all acting like this. Karin started to look nervous.

''Sasuke-kun? Don't you think we should head back to sound?'' Karin questioned.

Sasuke looked at her confused.

''What's wrong?'' He asked.

''Yes Karin what's wrong?'' Sakura asked with a glare.

Karin glared back.

''I want Sasuke to stay in Konaha for a few weeks,'' Tsunade said.

Karin was about to object but Tsunade glared at her until she was silent. Sasuke nodded his understanding. Then Naruto came in with a little girl about one year old on his back with a huge smile on her face and the sharigan eyes. She jumped from Naruto's back and ran towards Sakura.

''Mommy!'' She exclaimed with happiness and jumped into Sakura's arms.

Karin looked at the little girl with shocked eyes. She had no idea that Sasuke had a daughter! This little girl could ruin everything for her. She couldn't let that happen!

''Sasuke-kun we need to go now please,'' she begged like a whore.

''Ok,'' They both walked out after Sasuke took one last look at the little girl.

''We'll be watching them. Don't worry she will not conceive a child,'' Tsunade said to Sakura.

Sakura just looked down at her daughter sadly and nodded. Naruto hugged her. Tears started to form but she quickly brushed them away. She couldn't let her daughter see her cry. She had to be strong for her.

**IM SOOOOOOOO SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT BUT WHAT DID YOU THINK? IM NOT GONNA UPDATE ON THIS ANYMORE UNLESS I GET SOME REVIEWS SO REVIEW PLEASE! IF YOU WANT THIS CONTINUED :)**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**WOW. IT HAS BEEN A LOOOOOONG TIME...I AM SO SORRY. EVEN THOUGH ALOT OF PEOPLE DON'T EVEN READ THIS :( THAT MAKES ME SAD. ANYWAY. HERE IS THE DEAL. I AM ABOUT TO DISCONTINUE THIS STORY. UNLESS. I GET AT LEAST AROUND 15 REVIEWS. AND THAT IS THE WHOLE AMOUNT NOT JUST A SINGLE CHAPTER SO THAT WILL MAKE IT EASIER. ANYWHO. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. HERE IS CHAPTER THREE SO ENJOY :)**

CHAPTER THREE-FLASHBACKS!

_**RECAP!**_

Sakura was walking into the Hokage's office and saw Sasuke and Karin. Sakura looked down sadly.

''You called for me?'' She questioned.

''Yes. It appears Sasuke lost his memory and this 'lovely' woman was 'kind' enough to remind him that he is her fiance,'' Tsunade said with a fake sweet voice.

Sakura's eyes widened and she turned to look at Karin with hatred. Sasuke looked confused as to why they were all acting like this. Karin started to look nervous.

''Sasuke-kun? Don't you think we should head back to sound?'' Karin questioned.

Sasuke looked at her confused.

''What's wrong?'' He asked.

''Yes Karin what's wrong?'' Sakura asked with a glare.

Karin glared back.

''I want Sasuke to stay in Konaha for a few weeks,'' Tsunade said.

Karin was about to object but Tsunade glared at her until she was silent. Sasuke nodded his understanding. Then Naruto came in with a little girl about one year old on his back with a huge smile on her face and the sharigan eyes. She jumped from Naruto's back and ran towards Sakura.

''Mommy!'' She exclaimed with happiness and jumped into Sakura's arms.

Karin looked at the little girl with shocked eyes. She had no idea that Sasuke had a daughter! This little girl could ruin everything for her. She couldn't let that happen!

''Sasuke-kun we need to go now please,'' she begged like a whore.

''Ok,'' They both walked out after Sasuke took one last look at the little girl.

''We'll be watching them. Don't worry she will not conceive a child,'' Tsunade said to Sakura.

Sakura just looked down at her daughter sadly and nodded. Naruto hugged her. Tears started to form but she quickly brushed them away. She couldn't let her daughter see her cry. She had to be strong for her.

_**END RECAP!**_

_**WITH SASUKE AND KARIN (GROSS). NORMAL POV!**_

Sasuke awoke from his much needed slumber and saw Karin with her disgusting self in his bed. The bed is probably filled with crabs now. Poor bed. Anyway. He went to the bathroom to take a shower and noticed something strange. There was two tooth brushes in the holder on the counter. Wasn't he the only one living here before? And Karin (whore) told him she had never been here. But it seemed to get stranger. There was also his and her towels. What was going on? Did Karin already move into his bathroom? He walked out of the bathroom and downstairs. There was pictures all of the walls of him and that pink haired girl from Tsunades' office. Did he know her before? The way they looked in the photos were like they were a couple. But Karin said he was engaged to her. Nothing was making sense anymore. He never thought he would like a girl like Karin. The pink haired seemed to be suited towards him. Was Karin lying? That would make alot more sense from all the stuff he had seen so far. He kept walking through the house. Seeing more and more evidence that Karin was a lying (whore) bitch. He walked into the backyard then saw a garden with a huge cherry blossom tree in the middle surrounded by flowers. His head was beginning to hurt. He grabbed onto it and let out a growl.

_**FLASHBACK!**_

_''Sasuke? Where are you even taking me?'' Sakura giggled. Sasuke had blind folded her and said he had a surprise._

_''Just trust me Sakura. Do you trust me?'' He questioned seriously._

_''Absolutely,'' she responded immediately without a second thought._

_''Then remove the blind fold,'' he commanded._

_Sakura removed the blind fold and gasped. There was a huge cherry blossom tree in the garden outside._

_''How-how did y-you?'' She stuttered. Speechless._

_''While you were on that three month mission in Suna,'' He smirked._

_Sakura smiled._

_''It's beautiful,'' she breathed out._

_''Look closer,'' He instructed._

_Sakura walked closer to the tree and her eyes widened. There on the truck were the the words, Sasuke and Sakura together forever. Sakura started to cry with happiness._

_''This is my promise to never hurt you or make you cry,'' He said with a small smile of love._

_Sakura ran into his arms and kissed him. Sasuke returned it back with equal passion._

_''I love you,'' Sakura said when they pulled apart._

_''I love you too,'' He smiled._

_**END FLASHBACK!**_

Sasuke let go of his head and walked towards the tree. Sure enough, there was the promise. Karin was so busted. Whore. Sasuke knew he needed more proof just to be sure. But if it was true that Sakura and him were together then who was that little girl? Was she his? Did Sakura cheat? He needed to know. One thing was certain they would have to stay in Konaha until he figured everything out. His head begin to hurt again. He let an even louder growl than the last one.

_**ANOTHER FLASHBACK!**_

_''Sasuke-kun don't be so angry,'' Sakura pleaded as he threw more stuff into his bag angrily._

_''I can't help it! Why did they have to choose me?'' He exclaimed and threw another shirt into his bag and sat down on the bed._

_''Sasuke-kun, everything is going to be fine. It is only going to be a year and then we can be together again,'' Sakura assured while massaging his shoulders._

_''I guess so,'' he paused while turning around to face her and continued,''I'm going to miss you so much, my precious cherry blossom.'' He finished._

_They pressed their foreheads together and stared into eachother's eyes for a few moments. Then they kissed eachother with so much passion it was as if they were never going to see eachother again. They broke apart._

_''I'm pregnant,'' Sakura confessed and smiled nervously._

_Sasuke just sat there, shocked beyond belief. It was finally happening. He was going to have the family he always wanted. He stood, picked her up, and spun her around._

_She giggled._

_''So it's ok?'' She asked and smiled lovingly._

_He chuckled and nodded._

_''We're finally going to have a family together,'' She smiled again._

_**END FLASHBACK!**_

Sasuke opened his eyes after the pain subsided. So it seemed the little girl was his. Karin was in big trouble.

''Sasuke-kun, what are you doing out here?'' Speak of the devil.

Sasuke turned around with a look of pure hatred directed right towards the hoe.

Karin shivered with fear.

**HELLOOO :) WELL THAT WAS AT LEAST LONGER THAN CHAPTER TWO. AND REMEMBER I NEED 15 REVIEWS OVERALL IF U WANT THIS CONTINUED :) THE CHOICE IS YOURS :)**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


End file.
